The Committee on Neurobiology Training Program is a broad interdisciplinary program devoted to training individuals for careers as independent research scientists in universities and health related research laboratories. The trainers include 43 tenure-track faculty members drawn primarily from the Department of Pharmacological and Physiological Sciences and the Department of Neurology with additional faculty from the Departments of Organismal Biology and Anatomy, Psychology, Anesthesia and Critical Care, Psychiatry, Medicine, and Pediatrics. The program leads to the Ph.D. degree which is awarded by the Committee on Neurobiology. All predoctoral students are required to take a core sequence of courses in Neurobiology during their first year and then may choose from a variety of electives in accordance with their background and research interests. The progress of students is monitored by the program director during the first two years, and then by a thesis advisory committee which the student formulates with the aid of the program director. The uniform features of the program are common course work, a seminar series, laboratory rotations, yearly research talks, and basic research focused on neurobiology. Most trainees who have finished the Ph.D. program have taken postdoctoral fellowships at prestigious universities and are in active research positions. A total of 12 predoctoral trainees per year are proposed to accommodate the high quality of applicants interested in working with an expanded faculty that will number 50 within the next five years. [unreadable] [unreadable]